


It's Fine

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blanket used for comforting, Caring Dean, Crying Reader, Drunk Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Dean, Insecure Dean, Jealous Reader, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Verbal Abuse, insecure reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: Wondering why (Y/N) is laying on top of the table, Dean tries to find out, resulting in him having to deal with his heart.





	It's Fine

“I hate you!”

Sam sadly stands by as his brother listens and takes (Y/N)’s verbal abuse.

She was filled with rage, fingers tangled in the front of Dean’s shirt.

Dean found her laying on top of the table with the map on it. There was an opened bottle of vodka beside her. He tried to engage her in conversation, only for her to look over at him and flip him off. Instead of getting upset, Dean moved to take the bottle away. That resulted in her attempting to punch him. With her being impaired severely, the punch that would’ve landed wasn’t going to hurt. He watched as she fell off the table trying to get to him as he walked away. Having the overtly soft heart that he does for female hunter, he stopped and tried to help her up. The whole time she was cursing at him and pushing him away.

Now this is where they still are. Dean’s holding her up with an arm around her waist and she doesn’t realize that as she tries to push him away once again.

“Get your fuckin’ hands off me you slut. You’re so fuckin’-“ She cuts herself off for what has to be the fifth time. Even as her words slightly begin to pierce his skin, he keeps his composure neutral. Sam, on the other hand, looks as if she’s talking to him.

“Mmm.” (Y/N)’s head falls forward onto his chest.

Jaw clenching, she begins to gag.

Dean practically throws the vodka bottle at Sam as he rushes her out of the room. She stops by the time they make it to the bathroom.

This whole time, Dean hasn’t uttered a word. He has nothing to say right now. Not knowing why she’s so upset with him, he’s baffled that she even let herself get this drunk.

“Fuckin’ stupid asshole… Don’t care...” She’s laying on the floor beside the toilet.

“Who doesn’t care?” Sam asks having followed them.

“Dickwad.”

“Dean?”

(Y/N) turns her head to look at Sam. “Sammy…”

Sam’s face softens from his place in the doorway. “Yeah? Talk to me.” Coming further into the restroom, he pulls her to sit up; in his arms with her temple resting on his shoulder.

Dean doesn’t look at them as he hears her begin to cry.

“What doesn’t he care about?” Sam asks softly.

She doesn’t respond, forcing himself to look over, she’s pointing to herself.

He can’t listen to this anymore.

Slapping his knees, he raises up from the edge of the bathtub.

“Dean…”

He shakes his head at his brother’s plea for him to come back.

Since Dean doesn’t like to share his feelings, he heads straight to his room to strip down to his underwear and climb in bed.

They haven’t been in any arguments lately. Everything has been normal as far as he knows between everyone.

He’s racking his brain as to what she could possibly be angry about.

The last hookup he had was around a week ago. When he came back to the bunker, both Sam and (Y/N) were up talking in the library. He remembers her making a joke about how he didn’t come back super late and he responded with, the woman he hooked up with was easy to please or something stupid like that. She just laughed and continued to talk with Sam.

What has to be three days ago, they went on a hunt two hours away and they stopped for some food after. He started flirting with the waitress. Thinking back on that time, (Y/N) did seem to get a little flustered. Sam had him wait on the food while they went back outside. Along with the food, he received her number.

While they were sitting there eating, Dean showed his brother. Before they were hunters, they’re men first. So, they were talking about if Dean should call her for later or not. (Y/N) sat quietly listening and Sam asked her if she was alright. She smiled and waved him off, saying she was tired.

His door opening breaks him from his thoughts. Sam wanders in, puppy face in full effect.

“She okay?”

“Physically, yes. Emotionally, no.”

Dean sits up against his headboard. “Did she end up throwin’ up?”

“Yeah… She’s in bed right now.” Sam sits on the end of the bed. “Dean, listen.”

“Whatever you’re about to say Sammy, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“What if it’s about (Y/N)?” Taking his silence as a go ahead, he pushes on. “She doesn’t mean anything she’s said.”

“I know Sam, she’s drunk.”

“Yeah and she thinks you hate her now. And since you apparently hate her now, you don’t care about her.”

Dean sighs running a hand through his hair. “What’s it matter, Sam? She’s not gonna remember a damn thing in the mornin’. So, let’s forget about it and keep pushin’ to the next day.” Sam opens his mouth. “We need to start early for some case searches. Go get some sleep.”

Flipping over in bed, he waits until he hears the door close to sit up again.

Emotionally…

 

The mug is hot in his hold as he reads an online news article.

Dean didn’t get any sleep, so he’s been up for hours with multiple cups of coffee. There’s no surprise he hasn’t found any cases yet.

Words getting blurry, Dean sighs and leans his head back.

“I expected Sam to be in here.”

Dean rubs his face as a yawn pours out of him. “I think he’s still sleep.”

(Y/N) sits beside him curling up after she pushed the chair a little closer to him. “My head is pounding.” She says quietly, resting it on his shoulder.

“You need some meds?”

“Just took some… Is that coffee?”

Dean pushes the mug closer to her. “All yours.”

“Thank you.”

“Mhm.”

Taking the mug in hand, she takes baby sips out of it. After a few sips, she returns her head to its resting place.

“Did I do anything stupid yesterday?”

Dean acts as if he’s focused on the article. “Not that I know of.”

“Good. Have you found anything?”

“No, I haven’t.”

They sit in silence with the occasional sound of slurped coffee and the tapping of keys on the laptop.

Sam finally wanders in. He sits across from his brother.

“Hey, you sleep okay?” The question was directed to (Y/N).

“Yeah, I think so. My head is just about to explode.”

Sam nods.

“Did you even go to sleep?”

Dean eyes slowly rise from the screen in front of himself. “Yeah.”

The youngest brother goes from teasing to concerned. “Dean…”

“When does he ever sleep?” (Y/N) adds in playfully.

No one says anything else for a little bit after that.

Dean gets up to use the restroom, promising (Y/N) she’d get her head pillow back and he’d bring her one of her blankets.

She doesn’t remember a damn thing just like he said. That’s fine… Completely fine… He doesn’t want her to feel bad about anything she said under the influence. Dean’s been called everything under the sun, so he’s fine.

Finishing up, he washes his hands and heads to her room.

She has what Dean would say, is an unhealthy number of blankets in her room. He picks up the one he sees her with the most. Dean actually bought this one for her. It was all black, but it is extremely soft.

Making it back into the library, he opens up the blanket and gently lays it on her.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Dean sits back down and they sit there as if he never even moved.

“Hey, (Y/N)?”

“Hm?”

Sam tucks some hair behind his ears. “Do you remember anything from yesterday night?”

“No, but Dean said I didn’t do anything stupid.”

“That’s not-“

“Sam.”

At the stern tone of his brother, Sam looks as if he just got caught driving Baby.

(Y/N) slowly smiles. “What did I do?”

As Sam continues to remain meek under Dean’s menacing glare, she seems to realize it wasn’t something cute.

“…What happened?...” (Y/N) sits straight up now, nervously looking between them.

“Nothin’, don’t worry about it.”

“Dean.”

“Sam, I said drop it.”

“Can someone tell me what I did?” She was gripping the blanket now as if it was the equivalent of a teddy bear.

Sam’s having an obvious internal war with himself. “You called Dean a slut.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean pushes away from table.

(Y/N) stares at Sam like he’s lying. “A slut…”

“You actually called him a lot of stuff that, um, was really hurtful.”

(Y/N) and looks up at the pacing hunter. “Dean, did I really do that?”

Furious green eyes bore into his little brother’s hazel apologetic ones. “This one time you couldn’t keep somethin’ between us. What the fuck did I expect?... Are you happy? Now, she’s gonna fuckin’ feel bad about everything you tell her she’s said.”

“She needs to know.”

“If she didn’t fuckin’ know we wouldn’t be havin’ this conversation, Sam!”

(Y/N) looks down fiddling with her blanket even more. “Dean… I’m-“

Before she can get the rest out, he storms out of the room.

She didn’t need to fucking know. Everything was fine, until Sam opened his fat mouth. Now, Dean can just imagine that she’s getting a play by play of what happened. She’s gonna be crushed…

There’s things Dean can take and seeing her sad is not one of them. He just… He just can’t take it. When she’s sad, he just wants to take her and hold her until she’s smiling again… But she runs to Sam… Sam seems to be her go to guy when she needs some emotional stability… Maybe she does hate him…

He wouldn’t blame her, he’s a total jackass.

Sam doesn’t talk about the women he sleeps with in front of her, only Dean does. Sam doesn’t try to make jokes out of serious situations... Dean does.

He is a slut. He sleeps with whatever woman catches his eye when he’s in the mood. Even when he’s not in the mood…

Dean’s a heartless idiot with daddy issues… A power hungry dumb jerk… Acts like a dog in heat… He doesn’t want to think about anything else she said…

He stands no chance with her… It’s pathetic… He’s pathetic…

It makes no sense to why he cares about her in the way that he does.

Jokingly, but not jokingly, he asked Sam if there was anything between him and (Y/N), he was told that there wasn’t; but with the way they are with one another it’s hard to believe.

Dean’s busying himself with messing around under Baby’s hood.

“Dean?”

“Hey.” He answers nonchalantly as (Y/N) walks in with her blanket wrapped around herself.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For saying everything I did to you.”

Dean shakes his head. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” Wiping his hands with a stained towel, he shuts the hood.

“Dean, you don’t have to act like it didn’t happen.”

“Nothin’ happened.” He heads towards where he keeps the wax and stuff for the Impala.

“Would you stop?!” She exclaims stepping in his way.

Dean stares down at her, only having to look away and try to make his way past her.

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.”

“You didn’t hurt my feelin’s.”

“Dean, you don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not.”

“If I didn’t, you would actually stop and talk to me.”

Dean stops in his tracks, staring at her with an emotionless grin. “You didn’t hurt my feelin’s. You were right…” He looks away. “So, it’s fine… Everything’s fine…”

“No, it isn’t. Don’t be like that.”

When he tries to move again, she grabs the front of his shirt.

“Just this one time, tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It’s about time for Baby to be waxed again.”

“You’re a stubborn jackass.”

Dean huffs humorlessly. “I know… You told me last night.” Taking her hand off his shirt, he continues his path.

“Dean, stop, please.”

He squeezes his eyes shut as she glues herself to his back.

“I’m sorry… You’re just frustrating me…”

His body is tense as her arms seem to get as tight as she can around him. That overtly soft part of him, refuses to pull away, while the rest of himself tells him to get away.

Feeling her move to position herself in front of himself, Dean looks straight ahead, knowing he’ll be able to avoid eye contact.

“…It’s okay if you hate me… I’ll understand… I just want you to know that I care about you… A lot… And as of late I haven’t known how to handle that… It’s become all that I think about now.” (Y/N) pulls away, pulling the blanket snug. “But all its caused is me hurting you.” She tries to stop her tears from over flowing. “And I’m so so sorry. I don’t want anything negative to come between us. So, if you want to act like nothing happened, I will do that for you and this will be the last and only time this will be brought up.”

Dean finally looks down and the detached look on his face has her hurrying out of the garage.

He stands in silence for a few seconds, before he declares that Sam will not take care of her this time.

She must’ve of ran when she got out because he gets to her right when she is about to turn the corner to the library. Dean’s hand lands on the blanket first, he uses it to pull her backwards into his chest.

“I don’t hate you, I don’t hate you. Shhh.” Dean has her wrapped tightly in his arms, whispering softly.

(Y/N)’s tears begin to wet the front of his shirt. She doesn’t release her blanket, but she does stand as close as she possibly can.

As they sway slightly in the hallway, Dean fights with his own emotions and his mouth.

“What, uh, what made you drink yesterday?”

She sniffs, wiping harshly at her face. “…Being stupid…” It’s said ever so meekly.

“You’ve never gotten that drunk before…” Dean says pulling away a little to be able to see her face.

“Like I said, I don’t know how to handle caring about you the way I do… And…” She begins to get teary eyed again. “I was hurting and I felt like I’ve talked Sam’s ear off about it at this point. So, I just thought I’d have something to not make me think about it, but apparently it didn’t, it just made it worse. I called you so many horrible things thinking about everything and I’m so sorry.” Wiping her nose with the heel of her hand, she resumes. “Dean, you’re a fucking hero. An amazing man, hunter, friend, and brother.” (Y/N) swallows, messing with the buttons on his flannel. “I’m the only woman in this bunker. It’s a challenge to keep up with you two sometimes. All I ever want to do is impress you and make you proud of me. I like that you two treat me as your equal, but it’s hurts when I have to hear you to talk about other women and what you’ve done with them.”

“Why does it hurt?” Dean asks, frowning lightly.

Her eyes close for a split second, before she redirects them to his. “It hurts because I know I’ll never be one of those women.”

“No, you wouldn’t be.” He says lowly.

(Y/N)’s head hangs between them.

Dean brings a hand up to her jaw, rising her head again. Tears were silently spilling from her eyes once again.

“I don’t wanna hook up with you. You’re not meant to be a one night stand.” Dean’s eyes roam over her face. He brings up his other hand to wipe tears away. “You’re meant to be woken up next to every mornin’. Someone’s meant to take care of you. Treat you like the queen you are.” Thumb swiping over her cheek, he looks at her sweetly. “Darlin’, I can’t do that for ya.”

(Y/N) sighs. “You already do. The only part you don’t do is wake up beside me.” She smiles sadly. “I understand if you’re not ready to settle with one woman just yet… All I ask is for you to please not talk about other women around me…”

“…I can do that…”

She leans up and kisses his cheek. “Thank you.”

Dean nods as he watches her walk into the library. Sighing, he stands against the wall, hitting the back of his head against it.

His feet begin to carry him in the opposite direction he wanted to go. His brain is screaming at him, but his heart is aching full of determination.

When he gets to his target, he crashes his lips against hers. As he pulls back, (Y/N)’s slowly opening her eyes. She seems at a loss for words. Grabbing her hand, Dean says, “We need to talk.”.

She nods wordlessly.

Sam watches as his brother tugs her out of the chair and grabs the blanket she almost left behind. Hand still in his, he guides her to her room.

They sit on her bed and Dean puts her blanket in her lap, so she can fiddle with it as they talk. He still has her hand.

“You’re gonna hafta give me time to get used to this.”

“Okay…”

“If I do somethin’ that makes you uncomfortable or makes you feel insecure in any way, you have to let me know. ‘Cause I promise you, I wouldn’t be doin’ it on purpose. This is and probably the closest we’ll get to me talkin’ about “feelings”. But I promise that I feel the same way you do. You’re beautiful, fuckin’ gorgeous. Smart as all hell and you… You shouldn’t even be a hunter. A woman like you don’t deserve this kinda life.”

(Y/N) takes her hand off her blanket and directs to the side of his face.

“Together or not, you know I’ll protect you with my life if I have to. No women in this world could ever come close to bein’ as great as you.” He clears his throat with a flirty smile. “So, at the end of all this, who’s movin’ into who’s bedroom?”

She giggles. “Your moving into mines ‘cause I have all of the blankets we could ever need.”

Dean looks around her room. “You plan on buyin’ anymore?”

“I might. This one’s my favorite at the moment.”

Putting his hand on the blanket, Dean acts as if he’s examining it. “What if I replace it with somethin’ else?”

“With what?” She asks genuinely interested.

Ripping the blanket away, Dean tackles her further onto the bed pressing kisses all over her face and wrapping her up in his arms.

All he hears is her giggles as she wriggles underneath him. Dean rolls onto his back, taking her with him. (Y/N) lays against him perfectly content, eyes roaming his face before she kisses him sweetly.

Dean smiles into the kisses, thumbing swiping back and forth on her back.

“You know, I haven’t eaten today…”

“Yeah, you want me to fix you somethin’?” Dean asks.

“I don’t think Sam has eaten either.”

“Well, do you want me to fix everyone somethin’?”

She shows faux innocence. “If you’re offering, I guess so…”

“I’ve already spoiled you.” Dean states fondly.

Laughing, she pecks him on the lips and moves to pull him off the bed.

Long story short, they end up making out while Dean is cooking and he almost burns the food. (Y/N) makes him apologize to Sam for yelling at him; which Sam enjoyed a little too much. At the end of the night, he drags her into his room so she wouldn’t be tempted to grab a blanket.

Dean’s the only blanket she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
